1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design system for designing a concrete-made 3-D structure comprising a floor, a wall and a ceiling, a method for designing the 3-D structure, and a recording medium which is readable by a computer and has a program recorded therein which allows the computer to execute the method. More particularly, the invention relates to a 3-D structure design system or the like which remarkably shortens the period of design and which allows accurate design drawings and quantity of the structure to be obtained by designing the concrete-made 3-D structure grasped as a cubic object from the very beginning and associating quantities calculation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the design of a concrete-made 3-D structure, a designer inputs a basic design drawing into a two dimension CAD system upon the request of a structure client and prepares detailed design drawings of the structure upon a request of the structure client through the two-dimension CAD system and manual work, and various kinds of quantities calculation are read and prepared from the drawings which have been prepared. Furthermore, in the case where the design is to be changed, after the information on the drawing which has been prepared by the 2-D CAD system is changed, various kinds of quantities calculation are performed again. Consequently, the drawing prepared by the 2-D CAD system is produced, and mathematical values are read with a man's eyes and transcribed on a separate sheet of paper so that the summing-up calculation is performed.
However, according to such a method, there arises a case in which the digital data of the 2-D CAD drawings are not reflected upon the quantities calculation and mathematical values indicated in the CAD drawings are not the same with the quantities calculation. In many cases, inaccurate quantities calculation forms are prepared with the result that there arises a problem that a considerable time is required for checking the values and correcting wrong values. In particular, in the case where a change is made in the design through a consultation with the structure client, there arises a case in which a large-scale correction work is required such as the correction of the CAD drawings, and the re-calculation of quantity values. This will lead to an increase in the design cost, a delay in the design period, and dissatisfaction with the result of the quantities calculation and as a result, confidence from the client will be lost. Furthermore, considerable experience and expertise are required for the check of the normal structure design. There is also a problem that a lot of time and labor are required to prepare products free from errors to be delivered to clients.